Amada Familia
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Su padre podrá ser muy distraído, cabeza dura y en muchas ocasiones un poco tonto, pero en la privacidad de su hogar, con su familia y junto a la hermosa de su madre, él no es mas que un romántico por excelencia. OS


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.** **Nota: Lectores pervertidos, amantes del lemon como aquí su servidora, les aviso que esto es mero romance y nada más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hermoso sábado por la tarde, es el día en el que el Hokage, su excelencia Naruto llegaba temprano a su hogar, esto con el fin de pasar hermosos momentos para recordar con su hermosa y tierna esposa, e incluso para jugar al té con la princesa de papi, y claro que también para escuchar las quejas de su querido y mal portado pequeño rubio.

Llegar temprano los sábados era ya como una tradición adoptada por la familia Uzumaki, o mas bien para el Hokage, que siempre tenia una agenda muy apretada, llegar temprano suponía olvidarse del trabajo por un tiempo y dejar todo el estrés tirado, para Naruto el llegar temprano valía mucho.

Después de cruzar el umbral de la casa, recitar un sonoro "estoy en casa", y recibir por consiguiente un armonioso y dulce "Bienvenido", lo siguiente era un abrazo de la pequeña, que siempre y cuando llegara temprano, seria el primero que recibiría, seguido de un "Tsk" del hijo mayor, que vaya a saber Dios a quien se lo había aprendido –nótese el sarcasmo– que también le recibe con alegría, aunque el pequeño se empeñe en tratar de ocultarlo.

Por último, pero para nada menos importante, llegaría un dulce beso en los labios cortesía de la señora mas conocida de el país del fuego, la siempre hermosa Señora Uzumaki, seguidamente de una sonrisa llena de felicidad y unas mejillas sonrosadas que daban mas ternura y conmoción a su aún joven corazón, y claro que él daría lo que fuera por que fuesen mas besos, pero sus pequeños aclamaban su atención, y en algunas horas podría darle toda su atención y amor a su joven esposa.

Después de algunas horas de diversión con sus dos remolinos un aviso resuena por la sala, la cena esta lista, el tiempo paso rápido y se reprende mentalmente por no haber ayudado a su esposa, pero esta le sonríe diciendo un "no te preocupes, esta bien así cariño", la cena es deliciosa como siempre, y el ambiente es armonioso entre risas y algunas aventuras que son contadas por el mayor, la sensación de profunda paz y gran calidez invade su cuerpo y eso le hace feliz.

La cena termina y los pequeños suben a tomar un baño, el levanta los trastes y se encamina para lavarlos mientras entabla una fluida conversación con la dueña de su corazón, después de terminar con esa limpieza en la cocina, suben juntos para dar ese beso de buenas noches a sus hijos, escuchan con atención los reclamos de Boruto y las deseos de Hima, y finalmente llegan a su habitación.

Los sábados por las noches a Naruto no le gusta bañarse solo, los sábados por la noche se baña en compañía de su amada, entre platicas, risas y besos el estrés se va siendo arrastrado por el agua, cubre a su esposa con la gran toalla y la lleva en brazos hasta la cama.

Recostados mientras se abrazan, el rubio le cubre el cuerpo de besos y pequeñas mordidas que a Hinata le erizan la piel, entre risitas llenas de complicidad y la luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana, la joven pareja hace el amor.

Hinata gime con sensualidad a cada toque, cada caricia, con cada beso de los labios del rubio se sella un "te amo" sobre su piel, cada pequeña mordida simboliza un "te deseo" que la hace estremecer, en sus brazos se siente hermosa, se siente sexy y se siente amada. Ella acaricia don dulzura la bronceada piel, remueve sus dedos entre la dorada melena, y besa con devoción aquellas marquitas en las mejillas de él, esas mismas que lo hacen parecen un zorrito junto a la dulce sonrisa traviesa, ella le besa el cuello, los hombros y cada centímetro de su dulce piel, llena sus fosas nasales de aquel olor que siempre extraña durante el día y sonríe por la felicidad de estar en sus brazos.

Los rayos del sol que anuncian el nuevo día entran por la ventana, iluminan la habitación donde una pareja sonríe entre mimos mientras yacen abrazados, el domingo ha llegado y con este el canto de las aves que surcan el cielo azul, las mariposas que revolotean sobre las flores en busca del preciado polen.

Llega la hora de despertar, bajan a la sala mientras el rubio la carga en su espalda, llegan hasta el sofá y ella corre a la cocina, coge una barra de chocolate y regresa a la sala, él se recuesta sobre el sillón y le llama a ella para que se recueste sobre su pecho dándole la cara.

Comen juntos el chocolate, ríen y se besan allí mismo sobre el sillón, Naruto la abraza de la cintura y en repetidas ocasiones acaricia el trasero de su esposa haciendo que se sonroje. Hinata le acaricia el pecho a su esposo, le acaricia el rostro y le besa cuando lo encuentra distraído, vuelven a ser los enamorados de siempre los domingos.

Boruto y Himawari están escondidos en las escaleras, es cerca de medio día y sus padres aun siguen mimandose, la pequeña sonríe enternecida, ese tipo de momentos románticos siempre terminan por robarle el corazón, él rubiecito solo mira como sí el escena fuese incomoda, pero aunque no lo acepte, a él le gusta cuando sus padres se demuestran cuanto se aman, que apresar del tiempo el amor no disminuye, que el amor de ellos es fuerte y que cada día crece mas, ama ver a su madre feliz y a su padre sonreír.

Observan a sus padres levantarse del sillón y caminar tomados de las manos hacia la cocina, seguro que irán a preparar juntos el almuerzo como cada domingo, es algo así como una tradición para sus padres, así como para ellos dos lo es el fingir que ese día se despertar tarde solo para dejarlos ser.

Sonríe junto a su hermanita, deben ir y saludar a los mayores, la pequeña se adelanta y es recibida con besos y abrazos, el ira en un momento, después de unos minutos corre y es recibido de la misma forma.

Su padre podrá ser muy distraído, cabeza dura y en muchas ocasiones un poco tonto, pero en la privacidad de su hogar, con su familia y junto a la hermosa de su madre, él no es mas que un romántico por excelencia –piensa él – después de todo esta es su AMADA FAMILIA.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hooooooo... espero que este OS sea de su agrado, dejenme un review para saber que piensan, gracias por todos los reviews en mis otras historias, espero dedicar un OS en agradecimiento, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**


End file.
